vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
107461-only-one-character-restoration-per-account-allowed
Content ---- O_O why would you delete a 50? ...........O_O................O_O..............O_O.............*shakes violently* WHY!!!!???!! | |} ---- ---- ---- Because finding and restoring a specific character from the backups isn't simple. If it were guaranteed and unlimited, people would feel like they could delete any character at any time, and get it back again whenever they wanted it. Without a limit, it WOULD be abused. | |} ---- ---- Then you were exceptionally lucky, because last I knew WoW had a limit also. | |} ---- There is item restoration limit .. once per month, as many items you want restored. But no character restoration. | |} ---- ---- Item and character restorations are simple if the game actually saves data in a reasonable manner... there's a reason Blizzard's been able to automate 99% of their item restores. Character restorations take a full ticket, but you will get your character back no questions. I really don't understand what people in this community have against restorations. CS should be focused on helping customers, not punishing them. | |} ---- When my girlfriend had to get characters restored after getting hacked years ago (before they had 2factor) she was told the limit was 3 times for the life of the account. Not saying they haven't changed it, but there has been a limit, and I'll believe a GM before I believe you, sorry to say. | |} ---- If someone like the OP needs a character restoring 10+ times - there is something wrong and they need to stop farting about and decide what they actually want. | |} ---- I don't have anything against restorations. I just don't expect them to be as fully robust and automated as they are in a 10 year old game. The database and archiving systems were being changed right up to (and after) launch, and the CS systems are still being changed. There's no reasonable comparison between a new game and one that's been able to expand and improve services over a long run. | |} ---- ---- I don't have anything against it. However, I dislike the idea that CS/GMs are just there to do whatever a customer wants. I firmly believe they need to draw lines. Overall, it's better for the customers. If someone is taking up GM time by submitting tickets for frivilous things, they should eventually be told "no". That's why there should be limits. As I said though, I do agree 1 restoration ever is pretty limiting. I've even seen Blizzard put their foot down on character restoration abuse, and told one player "no, stop it" after they requested a character be restored for like the 23rd time. That person had no respect for CS, just felt they were there to do anything the customer asked. Since they did it before, they never hesistated whenever they deleted that character, always figuring "No biggie, Blizz will restore it whenever I want". Blizzard has also made a lot of changes in regards to restorations in general - devs put in refund timers, and pop-up confirmations and stuff, so players would take more responsibility for their in-game choices. If you don't return something within the timer or ignore the pop-up, CS will not refund it. They no longer restore old quest rewards either. And lots of other stuff, all to reduce ticket queues that were high because players didn't think before they did stuff. | |} ---- See, there are situations like that, yes... but this community slams anyone who even wants a single restoration. It's absurd. | |} ---- The rule of thumb is three times, but we used to do more it was really up to the senior GM of the team whether they would boost it up to specialists after the third time, if they were doing it tooo frequently they were denied but if it was like once every 6 months + they usually let it fly. Now wether this has changed or not I have no Idea, the friends I retained from working there, I never ask questions about work internals, and very few of them are still there. | |} ---- Well, I don't agree that people should be slammed for requesting 1 or 2 restorations. Heck, I even agree that Wildstar CS could really use some better policies and tools to assist players more than they do. Ultimately, none of us can say exactly why Carbine has the single restoration rule. In general, limits are to prevent abuse, which is all I was pointing out really (although in an extreme case for sure). | |} ---- I'm not slamming him for wanting a restoration, I'm imaginary shaking him for deleting a 50. haha. If he were an RL friend that shake would be real and not digital. I mean, if anything this is further proof we need more character slots though, | |} ---- Where do you see them slamming him for it? They're slamming him for being frivolous, for deleting a lvl 50, but not slamming him for wanting a restore per se. And I quite honestly don't see how someone can delete a toon by accident, you have to type the toons NAME in, by that point you should realize you're mistake. | |} ---- It was a general comment. Go take a peek at other threads where people ask for item restorations and you will see no shortage of snide remarks along the lines of, "Carbine isn't here to hold your hand. Pay more attention next time." | |} ---- ---- And I bet those are directed at people that aren't paying attention to what they're doing and sell/delete/trade/what ever an item that they needed/wanted. I have no sympathy for people that *cupcake* up like that. I've done it myself plenty of times and I don't expect the game to fix my screw up. | |} ---- Don't think anyone's trying to say they're the best, but in some cases they do get it right concerning the decisions they make. | |} ---- There is a reason people are saying this, it's because Wildstar's customer support is swamped. There are people who have problems that are preventing them from playing the game, from completing quests, or have lost money or items through bugs (not through carelessness). Every time some like the OP or those from the other posts put in a ticket (or worse multiple tickets) for something that they caused to happen (intentionally in the case of this thread), then one of those other people who actually need customer support have to wait longer. | |} ---- Ok so rejecting the tickets is way to go :) | |} ---- ---- Why would you buy 3x Creed? Are you trying to get them to reunite and torture us all with more horrible songs... that for some stupid reason people liked, but now regret liking? (It's Credd not Creed.) That said, i don't see the harm in giving you back a 50 TBH but, also in the future you should really think that through before deleting something you may not want to potentially level again. Let me guess though you deleted a 50 Esper, and now that they're actually very good (i.e. FotM) you want it back? ;) | |} ---- If you're asking my opinion, then yes, they should reject all tickets that are done intentionally by the player. At least until the ticket queues are down and they have stabilized enough to hire more customer support people. There is a reason you have to jump through proverbial hoops to delete a character, they want to make sure you really mean it. In my opinion anyone who deletes a character should be SoL and that's end of story. Luckily I don't work in customer support so my opinion doesn't matter. | |} ---- ---- yes :D esper :D | |} ---- Infact i decided to not log in since my ticket was rejected .. no one will miss but thats how it is. Entitlement? Maybe or maybe I am just spoiled from other mmorpgs with better support ... Nowhere on Carbine/Wildstar webpage or support page is stated that there is only one character restoration alowed and support that restored my first character didnt say so either, if they did I would be more careful. BTW support told me to discuss this on the forums .. so here I am being flamed :D | |} ---- Can I have all your stuff? | |} ---- No .. all my credd and plat is going to sit there untill I gain a will to level new character again or they restore it for me :D can be tomorrow or never :D even tho my play time ends at October | |} ---- ---- Sorry man :( :D | |} ---- I'll survive don't worry :D | |} ---- ---- Support isn't allowed to flame you, so they sent you here for us to do it. | |} ---- So in other words you're bring trash in from other threads and polluting this one because you felt the need to generalize, instead of comment on the specifics in this thread. Sorry, that's not how you elevate the discussion. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Carbine made character deletion a step up from other games. You aren't just clicking Delete and speeding though typing delete. You have to actually type out the character's name, and if you've clicked on the wrong character and are typing in the name of the character(case sensitive too, unlike regular char delete processes) you actually wanted to delete, it won't let you delete it. In the case of the OP, he didn't make a mistake on the second deletion he wants restored, he purposefully deleted it. Why should that warrant a restore? He set out with the intent to delete that char, not like his first char which he says was a mistake(proves that even Carbine's step up in the deletion process isn't mistake-proof, but it is more so than others :P ). | |} ---- I have nothing against people who need legitimate help. I'd love it if everyone was reasonable about stuff and only asked for help when they needed it. However we have people like the OP, whose comments make it pretty clear he treats deletion as backup storage, which is a waste of time and money and in fact does take away from the people who need legitimate help. These limits are in there for people like that. People who need legitimate help will probably get a pass on the hard limit if they make their case clearly, because Carbine are good peeps. However that doesn't mean we need to have an argument about the fact a limit to prevent abusers from abusing exists. | |} ---- ---- Sometimes people do weird things! I am so attached to my name I would honestly consider deleting a 50 to free the name. >.> | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That's assuming character was not actually wiped. And that assumes it's within the time frame before it gets cleared. No, companies do not keep characters in database forever. | |} ---- hopefully, but yeah I think so too. | |} ---- Let's just encourage Carbine to expand character slots. ^^; But they certainly keep them for a long, long time. Or they should. I had a character restored in WoW that I'd deleted over a year prior to when I requested the restore, and an item restored that I'd lost likely months prior (it just up and disappeared from my bank... I probably accidentally vendored it one day when cleaning out items). If Carbine is frequently purging their data on a timescale of weeks, that really doesn't seem right to me. | |} ---- ---- Why always comparing to WOW? Just comparing IT support between two universities I've worked at... a huge one and a smaller one... Cannot compare. WOW has money to keep their entire history of characters forever and ever and make servers only of gold and diamonds (as ill advised as that would be). If you want that level ... you have to go deal with huge companies like Blizzard... | |} ---- If they don't, they're doing it wrong. | |} ---- It's not only WoW. Trion stores Rift data a lot longer than Carbine seems to store stuff for WildStar... And Rift is not much bigger than WS. | |} ---- ---- ---- This is the reason why there is a character restore limit. I can understand if you delete a character by accident once, maybe twice. But at 10 times, it's just abuse. It's no longer an accident that needs to be corrected. At that point you clearly understand what you are doing and have it in your mind that you will simply get your character restored when you are done. That said, 1 time only restore is a bit low. 2 or 3x a year I can understand. Also with the amount of server xfers and rename you purchased. I think the issue is you need thing about if you really want to do what you're about to do before you do it....you know....could save yourself the hassle of all of this.... | |} ----